Days of Darkness
by ncollins67
Summary: Drakken is sick and tries to come up with a cure, but there's a cost. He becomes a vampire. This is a bit different from what I usually write so I hope you like it. If you want me to post more or if you don't like it, please leave a comment. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy. I hope to write more later. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a peaceful day yet a certain air of gloom hung over the lair of Dr. Drakken. It had started to pour outside, the rain loudly tapping against the roof. Drakken was hidden away in his lab working on a top secret experiment, not even Shego was allowed access. She noticed that over the past several days he had been acting very peculiarly. He kept to himself and hardly said anything to her at all. He barely even stopped long enough to eat and when he did it was because Shego had threatened him. She was becoming concerned for him. When she saw him he looked so defeated, like something was draining the energy from him. Shego had to know what he was working on whether he liked it or not.

She knocked at the lab door. There was no answer. She knocked a second time, this time louder than before in case he didn't hear her. Still nothing. She groaned, growing rather annoyed that he was purposely ignoring her. "Drakken! Let me in! This has gone far enough!" She yelled, her hand flaring up in anger. Finally, the door opened. Shego gasped in surprise and stared at Drakken in shock for a moment.

"You look terrible…" She said, her mouth agape. His hair was all disheveled and he looked very tired. He wasn't wearing his lab coat, only a t-shirt and jeans. She noticed that he looked incredibly thinner than usual.

"Thanks." He remarked, stepping aside to let her in.

"What are you working on?" Shego asked walking in. She looked around noticing that the entire room was a mess. There were papers scattered all over the place and there were a couple of broken test tubes. She had never seen the lab this messy before, Drakken was usually cleaner than this.

"Well, I guess it's about time to tell you. I've kept you in the dark long enough." He said in a very low tone.

"What are you talking about Dr. D?" Shego asked turning to look at him.

"Shego, sit please?" Said Drakken, pulling up a chair for Shego to sit in.

"Why?" She asked, watching him noticing that he could barely walk.

"I think you're the one that needs to sit down. You need rest."

"Please, just sit." He pleaded. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She couldn't understand why he wanted her to sit. Something was really weird, but she couldn't figure out what. He bent down in front of her and held her hand, his grasp was tighter than she had expected.

"Shego…I'm dying." He told her looking her in the eyes.

"Huh?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm dying." He repeated. This had to be a joke, but it really didn't seem that way because his face was completely serious when he spoke.

"How do you know this?" Shego asked, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm a doctor remember?" He pointed out with a small smile. She didn't even know how to respond. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"You're the only one that knows. Not even my mother knows yet." He told her, getting up. Shego for once was at loss for words.

"Why are you telling me then?" She asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Well, for one you were going to break down my door." He remarked with a faint smile.

"I wasn't planning on telling anybody. You see, I've been working on an experiment, and if it had worked out it wouldn't really be necessary." He began. Shego was even more confused now. He picked up a vial with red liquid in it and showed it to her. "This is what I've been working on. This might cure me. I just finished it today."

Shego looked at the deep red liquid, there was only a small amount. "How do you know this will work?" She asked.

"It might not, but I have to try." There was a moment's silence.

"Well, here it goes." He said lifting the vial up to his lips, but before he could drink it there was a loud crash and seconds later Kim Possible burst through the door. Drakken stood there, shocked. He hadn't committed a crime or even tried taking over the world in over two months, why would she be here?

"Drakken you look awful." Kim pointed out. He moaned.

"So I've heard." He commented. "Why are you here?" He asked, becoming impatient.

"You don't know?" Ron asked standing there confused. Drakken shook his head, no, in response. "Um…Shego has been stealing all kinds of stuff lately, like money from banks." He replied folding his arms. Drakken shot a look at his sidekick.

"I had to do something. You were busy." She said with an awkward shrug.

"Anyway," Kim said turning to Drakken, noticing the vial he had in his hand. "What's that, some kind of liquid you're planning to use to take over the world like your shampoo?"

"It's none of your business!" Drakken snapped, not wanting Kim Possible to know about his illness. She didn't deserve to know.

"It is now. Drop it!" Kim said lunging at him. "Noo!" Shego shrieked, throwing herself in front of him. She tackled Kim to the ground and pinned her there.

"Stop! You can't!" Shego yelled sounding desperate.

"Why is that?" Kim said kicking her off into a wall, but before she could say anything Kim knocked the vial out of his hands. It flew up into the air and for a moment it seemed suspended there as they watched it fall to the ground sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The liquid splattered all over the floor, dripping down into the drain pipe. Drakken fell to his knees and watched as it trickled through the cracks in the floor. The fumes from the experimental liquid rose up like a fog surrounding them.

"You idiots! Why couldn't you just leave him alone?!" She shouted, her hands flaring up in anger with tears forming in her eyes.

"What was in that thing?" Kim asked holding her arm where a wound had been made from the glass.

"Just get out! It doesn't matter now." Drakken hissed, glaring at them. Kim suddenly started to feel weak and things were getting blurry around her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, let's just go. I can't…" Before she could finish her sentence she blacked out cold.

"Kim!" Ron gasped, running to catch her. She collapsed in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked turning to Drakken and Shego for an answer.

Shego growled, "I don't know and I don't care. Just get her out!" Ron didn't argue, he knew had to get Kim to a doctor, and with that he left.

Shego knelt down beside Drakken. "You can make more can't you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's too late. I don't have enough time." He told her.

"But you've got to try." She said. He looked at her, the expression on his face alone was enough to make her want to cry. He looked so helpless.

"I can't… Maybe it's better this way." Shego couldn't stop herself anymore, she felt herself beginning to cry. She quickly got up and ran to her room, leaving Drakken alone. He couldn't see her like this, it wasn't like her to cry, but heck she had to. Who wouldn't? Her best friend, the one she cared about most in this world was dying and there was nothing she could do.

Ron took Kim to the hospital where her mother worked. Luckily for them she wasn't in the middle of an operation and saw her immediately. "Oh my goodness! What happened?!" Mrs. Possible gasped.

"I don't know. All we did was go on a mission." Mrs. Possible looked at Kim's arm. The cut was deep, but was no longer bleeding, and it looked as though it was already beginning to heal.

"I need to examine her. You need to leave the room Ron. I'll call you in when I'm done." She ordered, looking worried. This was her daughter and she had to concentrate to find out what was wrong.

Ron paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Mrs. Possible to finish. He had to know what was wrong with her. He figured it had something to do with that cut she got from the glass at Drakken's lab. "What was in that thing?" He muttered, thinking quietly to himself as he continued to pace. He just hoped that whatever it was, wasn't lethal.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Possible called him back in. "I performed every possible test on her and found nothing wrong." She told him as she took off her gloves and tossed them in a bin.

"That's good!"

"However, her heart is beating faster than normal. Which means it's working harder to pump blood through the arteries. I think she passed out from a loss of blood." She added.

"But it wasn't that big of a cut?" Ron questioned.

"It cut through several layers of tissue and penetrated a vein." She replied. "She'll be fine. I'm going to give her an anti-biotic to make sure that she doesn't get any infections." Ron nodded his head. "What gave her that cut anyway?" Mrs. Possible asked, looking at the cut on Kim's arm again.

"We went to Drakken's lab and a vial with some weird liquid in it broke." He explained.

"I see. I better keep a close eye on her in case some of that liquid got into her bloodstream."

"I hope not…" Ron muttered, thinking back to when it broke. He only wished he knew what Drakken was working on that way he knew what to prepare for.

When Mrs. Possible brought her home that day, she carefully lay her on the bed knowing that she would have to rest for a while. For the remainder of the day, Kim slept, but that night she began to stir violently. She broke out in sweats and refused to stay put.

"Kim! Stop fighting me, I'm only trying to help." Mrs. Possible ordered, trying to give her a sedative as her husband held her down. She finally pierced the needle through the skin after several failed attempts.

"Noo….I must…get up…" Kim stuttered trying to resist the effects of the medication. Mr. Possible sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked turning to his wife.

"She was quiet all day. It doesn't make sense." He added. Mrs. Possible shook her head, unable to come up with a logical response.

"I don't know. I'll have to perform some more tests in the morning, but for now we should let her rest." She told him leaving the room. When she opened the door, Ron stood there.

"What are you doing here Ron?" She asked, surprised to see him.

"I wanted to stay here to watch her. I feel so bad for what happened and I want to make sure she's ok." He said shuffling around awkwardly.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Mrs. Possible said pushing past him with her husband following close behind.

"Thanks Ronald." Mr. Possible said as he quickly tapped his shoulder before leaving the room.

That night and the next, Ron sat by Kim's side watching her to make sure she would recover. But on the third night, she seemed to have gotten worse, and it was getting harder and harder to restrain her. Finally, when they all thought she had calmed down they went to bed. It was about 1:21 am when she awoke again. She looked over and saw that Ron had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed. She smiled and quietly got up, pushing the blankets off her as she went. "Finally." She whispered to herself with a smirk. She could tell by the bags underneath his eyes that he was exhausted. She stood there and took a deep breath. She realized she could smell new things that she never did before…like the smell of blood. She licked her lips, it smelled so good to her. She wanted a taste of it. She never wanted something so bad in her life, and she knew just whose blood she wanted first…

Back at the lair Drakken rested quietly watching TV alone in his room. He could barely concentrate on the program he was watching, all he could think was how long he had. His condition was steadily getting worse, he could feel it. He just wished Shego were there beside him, but even though he was close to death he still couldn't find it in himself to tell her his true feelings, he didn't want to hurt her. Just as he was about to shut the television off and turn around to go sleep, he heard something in his room. He sat up straight and went to flip on the light, but something grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Don't you know?" said the voice from out of the shadows. Drakken shook his head and tried adjusting his eyes to the darkness, but all he could make out was a silhouette. The person let go of his hand and stepped into the light coming from the TV.

"Kim Possible!" He gasped. She somehow looked different now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come for you." She told him. Drakken rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, please not now. Give me a break. I don't want to die in prison." Kim chuckled.

"I don't want to take you to prison." She answered. He sat there staring at her puzzled. Something about her was definitely different, even in the way she talked. She almost seemed evil… "I want to take your life." She said licking her lips. She bent down close to his neck and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. Now, he could see what had changed about her. Her eyes were a bright shade of red and her teeth were pointed into fangs. He gulped.

"Why?" asked Drakken, who quivered in fear. He certainly didn't want to die this way.

"You did this to me with your little potion. I need blood and besides it will put you out of your misery. I know your dying. I can sense it." Kim told him.

"I knew my experiment would work, but I never expected it would do this." Drakken spoke in shock.

"You should have known better." She said lifting him up from the bed. He had no strength to fight back or resist her.

"Shego!" He hollered, hoping she would wake up and hear him. He felt her fangs pierce his flesh. It stung for a moment, but slowly everything started to fade away.

Shego jumped up. She could hardly sleep all she could think about was Drakken. She hadn't been able to get any sleep since he had told her. Why was he calling her? She wondered as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Was he in trouble? Shego flung open the door and to her horror she saw Kim standing there with blood dripping from her mouth, Drakken's blood. Shego's eyes traveled down to his lifeless body lying on the floor.

"What did you do?!" She yelled her fists clenched and ready to fight.

"What do you think?" Kim remarked wiping the rest of the blood from her face.

"Why would you do this?" Shego asked flaring up her hands, hoping that Kim would have a good explanation for this.

"I had to. I need blood and all thanks to Dr. Drakken. He made me this way thanks to his "experiment"." Kim explained taking a step towards Shego.

"And you know what I'm still thirsty." She added as she took another step.

"You're a vampire!?" Shego realized.

Kim laughed. "It took you this long to figure that out? Really, I thought you were smarter than that Shego." Shego backed into a wall. For once she wasn't sure if she could fight, especially now that Kim Possible was a vampire.

"Mrs. Possible!" Ron shrieked from the bedroom. He had just woken up to find that Kim was missing. He heard her footsteps run down the hall and then the door opened.

"What's wrong?" She asked standing there in her robe.

"Kim is missing." Ron said pointing to the bed.

"I fell asleep for a minute and woke up to find her gone." He added.

"Well, where could she have gone?" She asked scratching her head.

"Let's search the house." Mr. Possible said. "She can't be far." Ron stood there for a moment. He had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't in the house…that she might be paying Dr. Drakken a visit.

Kim grabbed Shego by her neck and lifted her off the floor. This was certainly not the Kim Possible she knew. This Kim was way too strong and obviously ruthless. The vampire virus must be controlling her mind.

"Kim, this isn't you. You have to stop. You don't want to kill me." Shego said trying to push Kim away.

"Yes, I do." Shego punched her in the face, leaving scratch marks across her skin. Kim accidently let go dropping Shego to the ground. Before her eyes, she watched as the scratches she made on Kim's face start to heal themselves within seconds. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like she was living in some horror movie. Shego quickly looked around the room to find something to fight against Kim, but found nothing. All she had was herself and she had a feeling that wasn't going to be good enough. She got up from the floor and went to run out the door, but Kim stopped her and pushed her backwards knocking her into the wall on the opposite end of the room. She fell to the floor with a crash. She fought against Kim as much as she could, but she was much faster and stronger than she ever was. Maybe if she held her off till dawn she would have to stop. Shego knew a little bit about vampires and knew they didn't like the sunlight. But she was getting tired and she still had several hours to go. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it that long. Shego ran out of the room and down into the lab, where she slammed and locked the door hoping that would hold her off for a couple minutes while she looked around the lab for something to fight with. Would a laser work against a vampire? Kim started slamming on the door behind her and in a couple of seconds she burst into the room.

"You need to stop! Resist the virus. There has to be a way to cure you." Shego said trying to convince Kim into not killing her.

"There's only one way to cure a vampire and that's to kill them. I'm sure you would take great pleasure in doing that Shego." Kim said as she punched her in the face making her fall to the floor with a loud thud.

As Shego lay there, tired and injured from all the blows she had taken she thought to herself, "So, this is how it ends. I get killed by Kim Possible." She wanted to laugh but her ribs hurt. Suddenly, a voice rung out through the room.

"Kim Possible! Get away from her!" Shego looked up and was astonished to see that Drakken was standing there.

"What?! I thought I killed you?!" Kim shrieked in anger, apparently just as surprised to see him there.

"You did, but I guess you never watched many vampire movies have you. When a vampire bites someone they usually turn into vampires themselves." Drakken explained with a smirk. Shego's eyes widened. He was a vampire!

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to try to kill you better this time." Kim said lunging at him. Shego sat up and watched as Drakken fought off Kim, which he was actually doing pretty well at. She never saw him fight like that before and she liked it…even though he was a vampire.

"Here let me help you." Ron Stoppable's voice said from behind her. He grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted her up.

"Oh, thank you." Shego said trying to regain her balance.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They're vampires." Shego replied. Ron stood there looking dumbfounded. "It's a long story. I'll explain later, but right now we need to stop them."

"And just how are we going to do that?" He asked with a confused shrug.

"Let me think. What else don't vampires like besides sunlight?" She thought out loud to herself.

"Crosses and holy water." Ron answered.

"Well, we don't have those things around here." Shego snapped.

"What if we turned on all the lights full blast? It might stun them for a while." He suggested.

"I guess it's worth a shot, but I don't think we can turn the lights on that bright."

"No worries. I got Rufus." Ron said taking his naked mole rat out of his pocket. They took off towards the closest power unit in the building and rigged it so the lights would flash brightly throughout the lair so that no matter where they went they would be stunned.

"I think we should put on some sunglasses though." Shego suggested before they pressed the button.

"Yea, I think so." Ron agreed taking out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. Then they pressed the button and the place lit up like a Christmas tree. They could hear Drakken and Kim's shrieks from the next room.

They ran back into the other room and found them crumpled on the floor trying to hide from the light. "Make it stop!" Drakken hissed in pain.

"Only if you two calm down and stop trying to kill everybody." Ron said placing his hands on his hips. "Yea!" Rufus chimed in.

"Alright, please just turn it off!" Kim screamed, not able to stand the burning pain any longer.

"Ok, you heard them. Go turn it off." Shego said turning to Ron, who quickly ran back into the other room and turned it off. When the lights went off, Drakken sat down on the floor and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that's over." He said rubbing his eyes. His skin felt like it was on fire.

Ron joined them seconds later. He ran to Kim's side and helped her up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know what came over me. All I wanted was blood. It was horrible." Kim said, slowly coming back to her normal self.

"It's ok. We'll fix this Kim." Ron said hugging her, but she pushed him away.

"You better not. I don't know how much I can control it."

"Just try as much as you can."

Drakken got up and walked to Shego, who was leaning against the wall for support. "You're the one I'm worried about. Are you ok?" He asked stroking the side of her face gently. She gasped a little, his hand was cold.

"Oh, sorry." He said stopping and placing his hand at his side.

"Yea, I'm just great Doc. I only got beaten up by a teenage vampire." She remarked. There was an awkward silence. Shego studied him closely for a moment. His eyes were no longer a deep blue, but were red. His skin was an unhealthy pale color instead of blue, even his hair looked different.

"I thought I lost you." Shego said breaking the silence. Drakken went to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, right now all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Kim said suddenly making Drakken and Shego jump.

"We can't stay like this forever." She added.

"No kidding." Shego remarked with a smirk, folding her arms.

"I was thinking that I created this "vampire virus" maybe I can create a cure for it." He pointed out.

"How long will that take?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. It could take quite some time. We could be stuck like this for months." Drakken answered. Shego sighed. She knew Drakken as a vampire wasn't going to be easy.

"It's worth a shot." Kim said. "I have school to go to you know."

"You could always say you're sick, which in a way you are." Ron suggested.

"I guess that will have to do for now, but that won't work for long. If I'm out for anything beyond two months I'm done for." Replied Kim, who seemed more nervous now.

"You mean we're done for. We can't have people discovering that we're vampires. Do you realize the experiments we'll be put through?" Drakken said, feeling uneasy at thought of being discovered.

"You got a point." Ron agreed, not liking the idea himself.

"I'll start on a cure right away. But not now, morning is coming soon." He said pointing towards the clock that hung on the wall. It was now almost 4 a.m.

"Where am I going to go? I have to stay away from the sun." Kim asked.

"I got a place for you. I still have that bomb proof closet in my room. You can stay in there." She sighed.

"It'll have to do for now. I'll see you later." Kim said following Ron out of the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the previous chapter. I read your comments about the spacing in between the dialogue. I fixed it and hopefully it's better now. I'll make sure I get it right from now on. I was just in a rush yesterday and I really was excited to post a new story because I haven't gotten around to writing one for quite some time. I hope you like Chapter 2. If anybody has any suggestions I'll be more than glad to hear them. Thank you!**

Part 2:

The next night Drakken sat at his desk in his lab trying to think of an antidote to this "vampire virus". Consumed in thought he didn't even notice Shego walk into the room. She stood at the door for a moment, watching him and wondering whether it was alright to enter. After a moment she stepped inside and walked over towards him. While she was in her room a thought occurred to her and she had to talk to him about it. "Dr. D?" She said in barely more than a whisper. She hated to admit it, but she was kind of scared of him. He was a vampire now and she didn't know what he was capable of doing in his condition. She didn't want to anger him.

"Yes, Shego?" He said not looking at her.

"I have a question." She rubbed her left arm nervously. Drakken looked up at her. He had never seen her like this. He felt a twinge of guilt, but he knew it really wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know that "cure" of his would turn out this way.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking about this cure. If you do come up with it somehow, Kimmy would be alright. She'll just go back to the way she was, but what about you?" Shego asked. Drakken thought about it for a moment, honestly he didn't know what would happen himself.

"I don't know…" He answered.

"So, you could end up dying anyway?" Shego asked sounding slightly angry, but not with him.

"It's a possibility, but would you prefer me staying like this?" He pointed out. She didn't quite know how to respond to that. She didn't like him as a vampire, but it was better than him being dead. She didn't say anything and walked away. Drakken got up and chased after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling terrible, apparently all this put a worse strain on his sidekick than he thought it would. He thought she would be glad to be rid of him. The way she always acted gave the impression that he was nothing more than a means of support for her.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked, surprised by his apology.

"About all this." He replied, referring to the vampire virus.

"It's not your fault." Drakken nodded his head. He was glad she understood. They stood there for a moment in silence, both staring into each other's eyes. Shego could feel her heart pounding as though it was going to explode. What was happening to her?

"Uh…." She uttered, quickly looking away. She could feel herself blushing. She pulled her arm away and walked back towards her room without another word to Drakken. He stood there, wondering what had just happened. Shego was acting awfully strange, but it was expected, especially after everything she had been through within the past 24 hours. He turned back to his desk and started work again, but found it hard. All he could think about was Shego now…

Back in her room, Shego lay on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts. Why did she feel this way? She thought to herself quietly. She couldn't even begin to try to understand the feelings she had right now. All she knew was that she wanted to be close to Drakken. "Yea, because he's sick." She said out loud to herself. Deep down however, she knew that wasn't the only reason…

A few hours later, Drakken had gotten no further in his search for a cure. It seemed almost impossible at this point. He rolled his eyes in disgust. He never expected he would live for all eternity. He always thought vampires were fake, but now it seemed to be a reality.

As he paced back and forth in his lab, he found he was growing thirsty…thirsty for blood. He stopped dead in his tracks. He thrust his head between his hands trying to stop his thoughts from tormenting him. "No! I won't do it!" He exclaimed. Drakken could smell Shego's blood wafting through the rooms almost like someone was cooking something sweet and delicious. He stared at the door, not blinking, trying to force himself not to even go anywhere near Shego. But her blood smelled so good… He took a step forward and headed towards the door. The smell of her blood put him in an almost trance like state and the more he resisted, the more he wanted it. He rested his hand on the doorknob and thought for a moment, which he found was becoming increasingly harder to do. "Just a little taste wouldn't hurt…" He said.

Drakken made his way out into the hall and started towards Shego's room. He paused at her door, hesitating. He knew he would be intruding her space, but right now he didn't care. He quietly opened the door and took a silent step inside. A single ray shone in from the hallway and into her room, where he saw her lying sound asleep on her bed. He watched her for what seemed like ages then took one more step inside and shut the door behind him. He stood at the edge of her bed staring at her from within the darkness. She stirred and turned on her side, still unaware that Drakken was there. He licked his lips, he could almost taste her blood. Drakken knelt down beside her and leaned in towards her neck and just as he was about to bite her, Shego mumbled. "Drew...I love you." Drakken stared at her for a moment, stunned at what he had just heard. He quietly backed away. He couldn't believe he had almost bit her. He was mad that he would even consider doing that to her. He quickly and quietly left the room, and stormed to his lab. He didn't quite know what to make of all this. He slammed the door and threw himself on a nearby chair.

Drakken rested his head in his hands, disgusted at himself that he had become so desperate that he was going to take Shego's life like that. This wasn't like him, he loved her after all, not that she would ever know. He didn't think at all up till now that she could possibly love him too. He sighed, "She was only talking in her sleep. It doesn't mean anything." He said, feeling worse.

"Dr. D?" Shego said making Drakken jump. He stood up and faced her.

"Yes?" He said with a gulp, right now he really didn't want to be in the same room as her. He still wanted blood and he didn't want her to be his prey.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered looking away.

"You sure?" She asked, noticing how nervous he looked.

"Yes, I am. Stop asking me!"

"Well, fine! I was just worried about you, that's all!" She snapped back turning on her heel, and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her with a snap. Drakken sighed with relief that he had gotten her to leave. One more second and he would have done something he would have regretted more than anything. He had to get out of the lair, away from Shego and her blood. He grabbed his coat and left for town.

As he strolled through the quiet empty city that was Middleton he tried to clear his thoughts. Suddenly, a woman appeared coming out of a dark alley way. "Hello there." She said with a seductive grin. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties with bright pink hair and brown eyes. She wore a short skirt and a rather skimpy top.

"Good evening." Drakken said forcing a smile. He wasn't interested in this type of woman.

"My name is Cora, what's yours handsome?" She asked as she twisted his ponytail around her finger. Drakken noticed she spoke with a southern accent, apparently she was from out of town.

"Does it matter?" He asked, sniffing the air. He could tell her blood smelled of alcohol. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she had walked out of a nearby pub.

"I think so. How am I supposed to get to know you better?" Cora asked in a whimpery childlike voice.

"You wouldn't want to." Drakken said brushing her hand away, getting annoyed.

"Why don't you let me be judge of that?" She asked playing with the button of his coat instead. Losing his patience with her insistence, he looked at her, his eyes flashing a bright red.

"Alright." He agreed with a smile. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ooh, so strong and forceful. I like that!" She said with a chuckle.

"Then you'll love this." He said as he revealed his fangs. Her eyes widened in terror, but before she could even scream, he sunk his fangs deep into her flesh. It tasted so good and was so satisfying. In a matter of seconds, the woman fell lifeless on the ground completely pale with every ounce of blood drained from her body. He stared at her horrified at what he had just done. Drakken killed her. Down the alleyway, he heard the door to the pub open and someone step out, it was a man. He stood there frozen on the spot. Did the man see him? He had to get of there and fast. He ran away as fast as his feet could carry him, away from the dead girl…away from the pub. He couldn't allow himself to be seen, not now. He jumped into his hovercar and drove away back towards the lair. It was almost morning by the time he had gotten back. He just hoped Shego was still in bed.

Unfortunately for him, Shego was up, which was strange for her. She was never up this early. When she heard him push open the doors she got up from the sofa and strode towards him, her hips sliding back and forth. She looked angry.

"Where have you-Oh my God! What did you do?!" Shego gasped stopping dead in her tracks noticing that blood was dripping from Drakken's mouth and was all over his coat.

"I can explain." He said.

"I don't need an explanation. It's all over your clothes!"

"I couldn't help it Shego." Drakken said.

"What are we going to do now? Did anybody see you?" Shego questioned further.

"No." He replied, taking off his coat.

"Give that to me!" She growled, holding her hand out. Without hesitation, he handed her his coat not wanting to anger her further. Shego ignited her hand and the coat went up in flames.

"Shego! That was my favorite coat!"

"Shoulda thought about that before you went out and killed somebody. We need to dispose of the evidence in case someone comes looking so it can't be traced back to you. Now go clean up!" She ordered pointing to the bathroom. Without another word, Drakken did as he was told and went to clean up.

Shego couldn't believe what he had done. That wasn't like him to just randomly kill someone like that. She didn't like this new change in him. She hoped he would come up with a cure soon so she could have her old boss back.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning after Drakken cleaned up and went to bed for the day, Shego sat on the couch and flipped on the news curious to see if there were any reports about the killing. Who had he killed? She wondered, trying to keep herself awake. It was all over the news, on every single station. Her jaw dropped as the reporter went on. "This is a picture of the victim, 25 year old Cora Straton of Alabama. She was here on vacation when she was attacked." A picture of Cora flashed across the screen. Shego's eyes widened. "That was her!" She gasped. He killed a woman? She was beyond shocked. Drakken was always so respectful and careful around women. "There are still no details as to the whereabouts of her killer, but be on the look-out. More details on the way." The reporter finished. She turned off the television and stared at a blank picture for a few moments. Something else was bothering her. Obviously by the way this "Cora" looked, she wasn't the type of person Drakken would associate with, but did he do anything else with her before he killed her? She thought, tormenting herself. Her stomach gave a lurch. "What am I thinking?!" Shego snapped at herself, trying to shake the thought out of her mind. This was Drakken, he wouldn't do anything like that…or would he? He wasn't exactly himself thanks to the vampire virus. She just had to know.

Back in Middleton, Ron was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open as he worked on his homework. Rufus nudged him, trying to encourage him to press on. "Thanks, buddy." Ron said, patting him on the head lightly. But it was no use, within a matter of seconds he dozed off, his head falling against the computer monitor. He was out cold.

"_Kim, I won't do it!" He shrieked, tears falling down his face. "Ron you have to." Kim said forcing the stake and the hammer back in his hands. "I-I-"He stuttered, unable to find the words to describe how he felt. "Everything will be ok, I promise." Kim assured him, but nothing helped. His hands shook as he pressed the stake against her chest. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, waiting. "I'm sorry." Ron said, raising the hammer high above his head..._

"Noooooo!" Ron screamed suddenly jolting awake. He had broken out in a sweat and felt as though he had just ran twenty miles. He tried catching his breath. How horrible that dream was, he thought. The worst one yet. Every time he managed to get some sleep, he always dreamed about something bad happening to Kim in her new... form. It haunted him no matter what he did. He couldn't even eat any nacos, which was quite unusual for him. No matter how stressed he got, he always found room in his stomach for at least one Grande sized naco, but this was different. His best friend's life was on the line, and possibly other's too if it should ever get out of hand.

Suddenly, he heard the Kimmunicator beep from inside his pocket. He kept it close to him in case of an emergency. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped on the screen. At the other end Wade stared back at him. He found out yesterday of Kim's condition when he called her about a mission and Ron picked up. He told Wade everything that happened. He even decided to try to come up with a cure for her himself, but nothing worked so far. All his tests came up negative.

"What's up Wade?" Ron asked.

"I just found out that there was a murder in town last night." Ron stared at him blankly, usually they didn't deal with things like murders. "But get this, the victim was drained completely of blood and there were teeth marks on her neck. That wasn't Kim right?" Wade asked.

"No, she's been with me all night." Ron quickly replied. Suddenly, a thought struck him. A horrible thought. "Drakken!" He gasped. He was the only other one infected with the vampire virus. "When Kim wakes up we're going to be paying him a visit." Ron said, shutting off the Kimmunicator. Ron sat back in his computer chair. Was Drakken twisted enough to use this vampire virus to try to take over the world? If anybody was going to end up with a stake through his heart it was going to be Drakken. Why did he even make such a virus up in the first place? He thought. It didn't make sense. What was he going to do with it? He only wished he knew and he wasn't in a position to go ask while Kim remained asleep. He had to watch her, to make sure she was ok. Right now, Drakken and that murder didn't even matter to him. All he cared about was making sure Kim was cured.

Later that night, Drakken joined Shego in the living room. She had fallen asleep on the couch, her arm hanging over the side. He chuckled, she looked so peaceful, and she really deserved the rest. He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered her up, trying not to wake her. As he leaned in to cover her up, he got a wif of her blood. He pulled away and stepped back, clenching his fists, and closing his eyes. He wasn't going to do it. Why did her blood smell so good to him? Why did blood even smell good at all? Drakken thought, forcing his feet to move away from Shego towards the kitchen where he sat at the table and buried his face in his hands. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't tell whether it was the lack of blood making him feel ill or was it the fact that he so desperately wanted to taste Shego's blood.

"Drakken?" He heard Shego's voice call to him from the doorway. Her eyes were barely open and she held the blanket around herself, trying to stay warm.

"Go away Shego…" He mumbled into his palms.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"Please, just go." He pleaded. The smell of her blood getting stronger the closer she got to him.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." She insisted, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shivered underneath her touch. He looked up at her, his eyes flashing a bright red. She gulped and went to pull her hand away, but Drakken was too fast for her, and grabbed her wrist. He got up and pulled her towards him.

"Drakken?" Shego said, feeling threatened. The look in his eyes scared her. If she couldn't even defend herself against Kim, how was she supposed to defend herself against him?

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, their faces inches apart. She had never been this close to him before. She stared into his eyes and felt herself falling into a trance. His eyes were so intense. As much as she was afraid of his newly acquired powers of vampirism, she kind of liked how much darker he had become, and found it strangely attractive.

"Drakken, I…" She leaned in towards him, wanting to kiss him, but he had other things in mind. As he went in for the kill, there was a loud pounding noise coming from the door making him jump back, letting go of Shego. He blinked for a few moments and tried to gather his thoughts. Slowly, he turned back into his somewhat normal state of mind. At the moment, he no longer craved blood.

He turned to Shego, "I'm sorry." He said softly. Before she could respond there was another loud knock. "Better go answer that." Shego said jumping at the chance to get away. What just happened? Was she really going to kiss him?

She opened the door and standing there before her were none other than Kim and Ron. "What do you want?" She snapped, apparently too tired to come up with some kind on snide remark.

"To see Drakken." Kim said pushing her aside.

"Where is he?" Ron asked looking around.

"Right here." Drakken announced, joining them. Kim walked over towards him and grabbed him by his collar.

"You killed that woman didn't you?!" She snarled.

He sighed. "Yes, I couldn't help it."

"You could have stayed inside, away from people." Kim pointed out.

"No, I couldn't." He replied, thinking about last night, about what he almost did, and what he was going to try to do again tonight.

"And why not?" He closed his eyes. Why did she have to ask him that?

"Because…I…" Drakken looked at Shego, who he noticed was also waiting for an answer. He couldn't find the right words to explain. Nothing came out.

"Well?" Kim said impatiently.

"I had to get out…away from Shego." He finally spat out. She looked at him, dumbfounded. Why did he want to get away from her for?

"Why?" Kim questioned. Losing his patience, Drakken pushed her away.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?! I just had to, ok!" He snapped walking away into the next room. He couldn't let Shego find out that he was in her room last night and that he was going to bite her.

"Whatever." Kim said folding her arms. "The point is, don't do it again!"

"I won't. Can you leave now? I have more important things to do." Drakken said, rolling his eyes. He hated having to answer to Kim, a mere teenager…his arch-foe.

"Speaking of important things, how's the cure coming along?" Ron asked.

"No where." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked, finally joining in the conversation.

"I've thought of every possible solution and none seem to work. I need more time." Drakken responded. Kim sighed, disappointingly. There was a long pause. The nightmare Ron had returned to him. If Drakken didn't find a cure and soon, he would have to kill Kim after all. His shoulders hunched forward, feeling hopeless, Ron left without another word.

"Keep me posted." Kim said, rushing to catch up with him. The news was hard on her, but it was even worse for him.

Once they left, Shego turned to Drakken. Who blushed when he noticed she was looking at him. "Drakken, why did you leave because of me last night? Did I do something?" She asked. Drakken was taken aback by her question. How could she possibly think she did anything?

"No, of course you didn't." He replied.

"If I didn't, then why did you go out?" She questioned further.

"I…I…I wanted to bite you, to taste your blood. Your blood smells so good."

She blinked. "Well, that's the first time anyone has ever said that to me." She remarked placing her hands on her hips.

"Shego!"

"Sorry…" There was another awkward silence. How close had he actually come to killing her? She thought as they stood there quietly not staring at one another. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed making Drakken jump.

"What?" He asked.

"C'mon." She said grabbing him by the hand and guiding him into the lab. She pulled out a needle from inside Drakken's desk and handed it to him.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked, staring at it.

"Take some of my blood. You can drink it that way." She answered. He looked at her for a moment then looked back at the needle, rolling it back and forth in the palm of his hand. It did tempt him.

"I can't." He said placing the needle down on the desk.

"Please, just do it." Shego insisted, picking it back up and handing it to him. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess this once couldn't hurt." He replied. She held her arm out waiting for the needle to pierce her skin. Drakken got out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and rubbed it gently above a vein. He placed the needle against her skin reluctantly.

He looked up at her and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head. And with that he stabbed the needle into her flesh and drew some blood, watching every drop fill up the tube. He licked his lips. Shego watched him, she never seen him look like this. He looked somewhat crazed at the sight of her blood as it flowed from her body and into the tube. Even when he came up with some plan for world domination she never saw him look like this.

He pulled the needle out of her arm and handed her a Band-Aid. Unable to even think over what he was about to do, Drakken took out a small glass vial and poured out the contents from the syringe. Then took the hot vial of blood and held it to his lips, drinking every last drop. Shego felt as though she was going to puke. This had to be the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. Drakken sighed and licked his lips. He threw the empty vial down on the floor and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "That was good!"

Shego smiled awkwardly, "Glad to hear it." Drakken chuckled at her remark.

"Feel better now?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He said with a smile. For some reason, she was getting turned on by how he was acting.

"Well, if you want any more just ask." She giggled uncomfortably, waving goodnight to Drakken as she left the room. Hopefully he wouldn't, he thought. That little vial of blood was enough to satisfy him for now…


	4. Chapter 4

As Drakken sat alone in his lab, he felt a little strange. He was a bit faint, like something had drained all his energy away from him. He got up and roamed around the lair for a little bit, trying to regain some of his energy back, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, everything around him started fading to black and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"_Dr. Drakken…why?" He heard a distance voice sob. The voice sounded so familiar…but who did it belong to? He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything around him was pitch black, where was he? He couldn't move, it was as though he was paralyzed. He opened his mouth to call for help, but no sound came out. Just silence. He tried again, but to no avail. No one would ever hear him. Wherever he was, he was trapped. As he lay there, he continued to hear the sobbing and it seemed to be getting louder. "I miss you so much…" He heard the voice cry. Suddenly, it occurred to him. It was Shego! He had to get to her, she had to know where he was. Then, the box that surrounded him began to shake. What was going on? "Shego!" He finally called out, but she didn't hear him. "Good bye…Drew." He heard her say. Oh no, was he dead…well dead, dead? "Shego! No! Please!" He called out, but still nobody heard him…_

"Drakken? Drakken?" Shego said shaking him awake. He stirred and sat up. Their faces met for a moment, before he looked away.

"Are you ok?" She asked, helping him off the floor.

"I don't know." He replied rubbing his head.

"I started feeling light headed and then passed out." He explained. Shego quickly glanced over at the clock, it was 5:00. The sun was coming up and if she didn't hide Drakken, he was going to die from exposure to the sun.

"C'mon Dr. D! We got to go." She said grabbing his hand.

"Morning already?" He moaned. As Shego guided Drakken to his room, the door flung open and in stepped a couple of henchmen coming back from vacation. Sunlight leaked into the room, lighting up every nook and cranny. Shego stood there horrified. She watched Drakken closely, expecting the worst. Nothing happened.

"Uh…what's going on?" Drakken asked looking at his hands, expecting them to turn to ash. Shego shook her head, stunned. After a moment or two, realizing that having Drakken stand in the sun for too long was taking a risk she yelled at the henchmen to shut the door and leave for another vacation…a long vacation.

"Nothing happened to me." He uttered. Maybe the vampire virus was wearing off or something?

"Do I look any different?" He asked turning to Shego who replied, "You still look the same to me." It didn't make any sense. If he was still a vampire then how come the sun had no effect on him? Drakken stood there for a moment and thought. Then, a grin slowly spread across his face as he suddenly realized something…

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, running back to his lab, dragging Shego along with him.

"What?" She asked as Drakken pulled out a beaker and a needle.

"Shego, I think your blood has restorative properties." He explained.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Why?! Shego, your powers. They must have had something to do with this." He told her excitedly.

"I get it! So, my blood might be a cure!" She smiled, feeling a small weight being lifted off her shoulders. There was still a slight risk that it might not work.

"I might be able to return back to normal after all!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Shego couldn't breathe for a moment. Something deep inside her didn't want him to stop. After a moment or two, Drakken pulled away. "Oh! I'm sorry. I got carried away…" He stuttered looking down at the floor. Shego giggled at his awkwardness.

"It's ok. I…didn't mind." She accidently admitted. Mentally, she was scolding herself for admitting that, but it was true.

"You didn't?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He felt relieved that he wasn't going to get plummeted with plasma bolts today. But before he could say anything, Shego gently hugged him back. It felt so great. He could feel his heart beating fast, he felt as though he was going to get a heart attack, that is if he still had one…

Throughout the day Drakken worked on the cure with high hopes it would work. He had worked through the day and well into the night, thankfully unaffected by the sun. He could work longer now and the more he worked on perfecting the cure, the closer he came to becoming normal again.

Night soon came again covering Middleton in a blanket of darkness as a tall, dark, brooding figure entered the town. His footsteps echoing loudly in the night as he walked along the empty streets with not a soul in sight. He wore a long black overcoat that hung just below his knees and on his feet he wore black leather boots. He had medium-length black hair that was swept to one side, keeping part of his face hidden. Over his shoulder he carried a large heavy bag with all kinds of different things inside.

The man entered a nearby hotel located in the center of town. The receptionist gasped at the sight of him, surprised to see someone so strange. "I'd like a room." The man said with a low raspy voice. The reception's hand shook as he handed him a key. The stranger nodded his head and disappeared up the stairs without another word, taking his bag along with him.

The room was located at the far end of the hotel over-looking the park below. He quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside, flipping on the light as he went. The room had a single bed and a television. "Good enough." The man muttered to himself as he sat down on the bed. He sat there for a moment enjoying the comfort of a mattress. He hadn't slept on one for ages. He had been sleeping in his car up until that point. His car had broken down in North Upperton, so he had to walk the rest of the way on foot with no choice other than to stay at a hotel. He dropped his bag on the bed beside him and poured out the contents onto the mattress. Scattered all over the bed were bits of garlic, a couple of crosses, stakes, and a bottle of holy water. He counted each of them to make sure he had enough, and then carefully placed them back in the bag. Tossing the bag aside, he lay down and flipped on the television.

"There has been no further report on the recent attack, but officials believe that it might have been some kind of animal." The reporter started. The stranger snorted in disgust with a smirk.

"Amateurs. Of course they would think it was some kind of animal! They don't know what's really out there," He muttered to himself twisting around a cross he wore around his neck. "But I do…"

It was roughly 1:00 in the morning when Shego came in and sat on his desk where had been working. "Dr. D, I think you should get some sleep. You've been working all day." She told him, but he paid her no attention. She rolled her eyes.

"Dr. D?" Still, he continued to work, ignoring her.

"Dr. D? Hello?!" She said waving her hand in front of her face.

Drakken looked up. "Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Finally!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"What is it?" He asked, taking off his goggles.

"I think you should get some sleep, you've been working all day." Shego repeated.

"I'm fine." He said waving it off. She sighed and grabbed his hand, stopping him from working. He paused and stared at her hand.

"Please, go to bed." She asked in a soft voice, that he wasn't used to hearing.

"Ok." He said, giving in. There was no use arguing with her, she could be stubborn.

"Thank you." She said walking with him to his room.

They stopped at his door and stood there for a moment awkwardly. "Well, good night." He said leaning against the doorframe. She looked at him. Right at this moment, he looked so attractive. Was it the way he was standing or was it the way he was looking at her too?

She blushed. "Uh…good night!" She stuttered walking away towards her own room. Once she was in the safety of her own room, away from Drakken, she threw herself on the bed, and screamed into a pillow.

"God, I must have looked like an idiot!" She said slamming her fist into the pillow. What was she doing, thinking Drakken could possibly be attractive? He was Drakken! She couldn't help it. These feelings didn't stop and they seemed to be getting worse. Could it be that she was actually falling for him?

In his room, Drakken sat at the edge of his bed still unable to sleep even though Shego wanted him to. He contemplated sneaking back into his lab. The quicker he perfected the cure the better, but right now it was best not to anger Shego. What had happened just now? Did he actually see her blush? Something was different about her lately. Was it the fact that he was a vampire making her nervous or was it…something else?

In town, the stranger prepared himself for a long night out. He threw his bag over his shoulder and left his room. He knew exactly where to start searching, the scene of the crime. How cliché… Earlier that night, he had read all the local news reports about the recent mysterious killing and knew exactly where the killer had taken its latest victim. Next was to predict when they would strike next or better yet, where they were hiding out.

He arrived at the crime scene a few minutes later. He took out a flashlight from one of his coat pockets and began looking around for signs of any clues. Suddenly, a voice called out from beside him. A man stood there holding his hand out. He looked like a bum, hair all disheveled, and wearing raggedy old clothes. "Got a dollar?" He asked, his breath smelled of whiskey.

"No, sorry." The man said quickly, turning back to his work.

"What are you doing?" The drunken man asked, curiously.

"I'm looking for something. I'm trying to solve the recent murder case." He replied, not looking up.

"Oh! Are you some kind of…uh…detective?" He asked, slurring his words.

The stranger chuckled, "You could say that."

"Well, have I got something to tell you!" The drunken beggar exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"Do you?"

"I saw the killer." The stranger raised his eyebrows, interested in what this man had to say now. It might not be true, but it could be a start.

"Oh, really?" He questioned further.

"Yea, he had long black hair that was in a pony-tail and I think he had a scar underneath his left eye." The drunken man described.

"Hmm, interesting." The stranger said, rubbing his chin. "Is that all you saw?"

"Yea, he ran away too quickly to for me to get a better glimpse at him." He replied.

"How come you didn't tell this to the cops?" The stranger asked.

"Ha! I hate cops. Worthless buggers…" The drunken man laughed.

"I see."

"So, how about that buck?" The drunkard asked, holding out his hand. The stranger smirked and handed him a dollar.

"Thank you, man! Say, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" The man asked examining his new dollar as the stranger picked up his things and left, eager to begin his search now that he had some kind of a lead.

"Nikolaj Van Helsing." And with that he disappeared into the night…

In Upperton, Shego and Drakken broke into the lab of Dr. Bortel, a well-known and respected scientist. Earlier that night while Drakken worked on the cure, he tried to analyze some blood samples. He wanted to compare his blood and Shego's together and see how the two reacted. If he was right then Shego's blood cells would cure his, but he wanted to be certain before he started anything. However, his microscope was broken and he needed a new one, a better one than before. He knew that Dr. Bortel was always up to date on all the latest scientific technology, so he was the most logical choice and the easiest. Bortel as brilliant as he was, wasn't so smart at keeping his latest inventions and technology safe.

As they snuck past the steal front doors and into the hallway towards his laboratory, they were unaware of the camera that followed their every movement.

"Shego?" Drakken whispered behind her.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said. Shego stopped and turned around, looking confused.

"What for?"

"For helping me." He answered.

"Well…um…you're my boss." She pointed out, trying to appear unaffected. "And if I don't help you then I won't get paid." She added.

Drakken moaned and rolled his eyes, continuing down the hallway. Even after all they been through, he never really bothered to thank her, and this was why. Is that all he was to her, a boss? He thought to himself.

Finally, after what seemed like ages. They arrived in the lab of Doctor Bortel and right on his desk they found a microscope…a really expensive one. "This is perfect!" Drakken exclaimed picking it up, forgetting himself.

"Shhh!" Shego snapped.

"Oh! Sorry." He whispered, feeling stupid.

"C'mon let's just get out of here before…" Shego began but was interrupted by the loud sound of an alarm going off. "Never mind." She finished throwing her hands up in the air. "C'mon!" She grabbed Drakken by the arm and tugged him as quickly as they could out the nearest exit.

Before they even got there they were surrounded by Bortel's guards. "I thought you said Bortel was low on security!" She snapped, raising her fists, ready for a fight.

"Well, I guess after all the times I stole things from him, he wised up." Drakken remarked with a shrug, clutching tight to the microscope. Three guards leaped at Shego, but she quickly dodged them and knocked them into the nearest wall, knocking one of them out.

As she fought off a guard that was putting up a rather impressive fight, another snuck up behind Drakken and knocked the microscope out of his hands. It fell to the floor with a thud. Was it broken? He could feel rage welling up inside him. "I needed that!" He growled.

"Yea, of course. You mad scientists always do. Next time buy it with a kit, you know one of those beginner science kits for kids." The guard remarked with a smirk. Now, Drakken was really beginning to get mad. Not only had this man possibly destroyed the one thing he needed, but he also needed to find a way to be normal again…if not for him, but for Shego. He could tell by the way she was fighting, that she wasn't doing her best. She was tired. Drakken turned around and stared deep into the guard's eyes. The guard gulped, but stood his ground. He had to do his job. He grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him close. The guard screamed as he saw Drakken turn into a vampire before his eyes. "Drew, don't!" Shego yelled punching the guard she had been fighting hard in the face, enough to knock him unconscious. She ran to his side. Drakken stopped, stunned at what he had just heard. She had called him by his real name, and she wasn't being sarcastic either like she usually was when she called him Drew. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke into his neck. She never really noticed how tall he was until now.

"Please?" She pleaded. Drakken hesitated for a moment, but put the guard down. Nobody moved, they were all too frightened to approach him. "Let's go." She said grabbing the microscope, heading towards the door.

Quickly they jumped into the hovercar and took off towards the lair. "I can't believe you almost killed that guy back there!" Shego shouted.

"I couldn't help it. You have to understand, Shego. As a vampire, my emotions are unstable and hard to control." He explained.

"Still…what if that had been caught on tape?" She pointed out. Drakken gulped. He didn't think of that.

He sighed and looked down at the city below, thinking about all the people, and all their "normal" lives. What he wouldn't give to be human again! He turned and watched Shego, who looked as though she was going to fall asleep. "Hey Shego, why don't you let me drive and take a rest?" He suggested, feeling bad.

"No, no. I'm ok." She said, shaking her head. But not more than a few seconds later, she had begun to doze again.

"C'mon, pull over and let me drive." He insisted. Shego moaned and landed the hovercraft in a nearby field, too tired to argue.

They awkwardly switched seats, climbing over each other as they went. Before Drakken took off, he reached into the back and pulled out a blue fleece blanket. "Here." He said, handing it to her. She gladly took it and covered up.

"Now get some rest. We'll be home soon." He told her as they took off again.

"Ok." She yawned, closing her eyes, and immediately drifting off to sleep…

Drakken shook her gently trying to wake her up when they arrived at the lair about an hour later. She was fast asleep. She pushed his hand away and ignored him, wanting to sleep longer. That was the first time she had gotten any decent sleep in a long time. He tried waking her up again, but she continued to ignore him. Not wanting to let her sleep in the hovercar, he carefully put the microscope in the back, climbed out, and gently picked her up. Holding her in his arms, he carried her up to her room, still wrapped in his blanket. Never had he thought he would be doing this, but he enjoyed it nevertheless.

When he got outside her bedroom door, he softly kicked it open, and stepped inside. He placed her carefully down on the bed and covered her up with her own blanket. She looked so peaceful, he thought smiling to himself. "Good night." He whispered bending down and kissing her on the cheek. She would never know, he figured as he crept out of the room leaving her alone to sleep for the remainder of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

"Ron! I'm tired of eating raw steaks! I want real food…" Kim growled as she forced herself to stuff another bite of raw steak into her mouth. Raw steak was the only thing that satisfied her craving for blood lately, and it was annoying. Not only was steak one of her least favorite dishes to eat, but it left a weird after-taste. If only her mother could sneak packets of blood from the hospital…

"Sorry Kim. Better off eating that than biting someone. We don't need a repeat of what happened to Drakken." Ron reminded her. She groaned and reluctantly ate another piece.

"Speaking of, how is our "favorite" mad scientist doing?" She wondered out-loud. Ron shrugged.

"Haven't heard from him in the past couple of days." He told her.

"Maybe we should go see what's up." Kim suggested dropping her fork down on her now empty plate. She needed to know if he made any progress, she couldn't go on for all eternity eating raw steak.

Just as they were about to leave, the Kimmunicator beeped in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned on the screen. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked.

"I just heard about a break-in at Professor Bortel's lab just a couple hours ago." He told her.

"What was stolen?" Kim asked.

"That's the thing. All was stolen was a microscope, nothing extravagant. I also heard that the guards were shaken up pretty badly and all of them quit." He replied.

"That's odd. Can you hack into the surveillance cams?"

"I can try." He said clicking away on his keyboard. "I'm in." He announced.

"Ok, beep me when you find something." Kim said, continuing on her way out the door.

On the way to Drakken's lab, Wade beeped in on the Kimmunicator installed in Kim's car. "Got anything Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yea, watch this." He said pressing a couple of buttons. The screen changed and on it appeared Drakken and Shego running away from the guards.

"I knew it!" Kim exclaimed occasionally looking over at the Kimmunicator. The longer the video rolled on the more they realized why the guards were so shaken up. Drakken practically almost killed one of them. Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh no…" She sighed. This wasn't good, not for Drakken, not for any of them. Now that he turned into a vampire and was recorded, who knows what trouble this could stir up for them? "We're headed to his lair right now." Kim told him.

"Ok, just be careful." Wade finished, shutting off the screen.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked, fearing the worst. For once, Kim didn't have an answer. She just hoped that he found the cure soon.

On the other side of town, Van Helsing irritably shut down his laptop and snapped it shut. He couldn't find anything on the man the drunkard described, not that it was much of a lead in the first place. There were loads of men with scars and long black hair all over the internet. Disgusted and eager for a drink, he decided to head to the bar and see if he could possibly find any new leads.

When he got there, he sat at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. Next to him was a bulky muscular man, who was wearing a security guard uniform chugging down a whole pint of beer. He looked rather nervous and was always checking over his shoulder. Odd behavior for a security guard, Van Helsing thought to himself downing the shot of whiskey. "You alright there?" He asked. The security guard looked up at him, fear clearly in his eyes.

"No, no. I'm not. I just saw the most horrific thing I ever saw in my whole life." He slurred.

"What was it?" He asked, wanting to hear more.

"If I told ya, you would think I'm crazy." He said looking away into his now empty beer glass. "More!" He called out slamming it on the bar.

"Donald! You've had three already!" The bartender snapped from across the bar.

"Get me another!" The man named, Donald growled, slamming his beer glass down on the bar again.

"Was it really so terrible that you think you could just drink away the memory?" Van Helsing pointed out.

"Yes. I have to." Donald said.

"Maybe you would feel better if you told someone about it?" He suggested with a snort.

"And do you really think I would tell you?"

"Yes."

"And why's that?" Donald asked looking into Van Helsing's eyes.

"Because I'm the only one who will believe you…because I know what you saw, and I know they're for real." Nikolaj whispered, calmly staring back into the man's eyes. For a moment, there was a lingering silence between them.

Giving in, Donald looked away and sighed. "I saw a man…he had long pointy teeth and piercing red eyes. He was really strong, picked me up like I was nothing. I thought for sure I was going to die tonight." He slowly told him. "It was like I was in one of those horror movies." He added taking a sip of fresh beer.

"What did this man look like?" Van Helsing asked further.

"If you want, I can show you." Donald said taking another sip.

Van Helsing smiled. "Really? How?" He asked, sounding excited for the first time since he arrived in Middleton.

"It was all caught on camera. I can sneak you in and have a quick peak." He told him.

"Excellent!"

"But, tell me one thing. Why do you want to know?" He asked turning towards him.

"Let's just say, I deal with freaks like him." Van Helsing replied with a smirk.

"So, you get rid of 'em?" He chuckled.

"Yes." The guard liked the sound of that. Whatever that guy was, he needed to be stopped…

"Shego! It works!" Drakken exclaimed loud enough for Shego to hear in the next room Shego came bursting in.

"It does?" She asked sounding pleasantly shocked.

"Yes!" He told her, a smile spreading ear to ear. "This madness will be over soon." He added.

"I can't believe it!" Shego said throwing her arms around him, feeling so relieved. She would finally have her Drakken back. Her Drakken? Did she really just think that? She went to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Um…Dr. D?" She said, feeling awkward.

"Shego…I owe you a lot. Whether you realize it or not, you've saved my life." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. She didn't think of it that way before.

"I guess so, but you don't owe me anything." She said. He looked down at her. She never saw him look that way at her before.

"Yes…I do. Shego, I—" Suddenly, they were interrupted by the door flying open. In stepped Kim and Ron, both of which looked rather ticked to say the least.

"Um…did we interrupt something?" Ron asked noticing they were in each other's arms. He rubbed his fingers together awkwardly, looking around the room as he did so.

"No, no!" Shego said pushing Drakken away and stepping back. He stared at her, feeling hurt that she had pushed him away like that. Noticing this, she felt bad and looked away.

"You stole a microscope from Professor Bortel's lab!" Kim yelled.

"So?" Drakken said folding his arms.

"So! It was caught on tape." She snapped furiously. His and Shego's eyes widened.

"Oh, no…what am I going to do?" Drakken said, feeling panicky.

"Stay low. Don't do anything and nobody will know you're here." Kim ordered.

"Why did you steal it anyway? Don't you have one already?" Ron asked, curiously.

"I do, but it's broken. And if you wanted me to find the cure, I need one." He explained.

"Still, you should have just let Shego go." Kim pointed out.

"I know, but I was going crazy in here." Drakken said rubbing his forearm. Kim sighed. She knew that feeling, she was going crazy herself staying in her room all the time or Ron's panic room.

"Anyways, have you made any progress?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Yes, actually. I found that through Shego's blood, we can be restored to our old selves." He started.

"Shego's blood?!" Ron asked, mortified.

"Her blood has restorative properties because of her powers." Drakken said.

"Oh, ok." Ron said, understanding.

"So, how long should this take?" Kim asked, eager to go back to normal.

"Well, I think we should start off taking small doses for about a week and see how that turns out." He replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Kim said grateful that this would all be over within a week. She couldn't wait to see the sun again.

After talking for a few more minutes, Kim and Ron left to see if they could find some way to delete the footage of Drakken so no one would ever find out. While in the lab, Shego stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something.

"Look, I'm sorry." She suddenly said apologizing for pushing him away earlier.

"It's quite alright, Shego. I understand." He said not looking at her, instead he looked at the laser cannon across the room that he couldn't wait to start work on once he returned to normal.

"You don't." She began, but he interrupted her.

"No, I think I do and I understand perfectly…" He said, trying to sound indifferent, but inside he was really falling to pieces.

"Shego, when all this is over you're dismissed." She froze, unable to believe what he had said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough, you can leave." He said.

"Are you firing me?"

"Yes, Shego, yes! I am!" Drakken snapped turning around to face her, his eyes flashing a bright red again. Clearly, he was mad.

"Now get out of my sight! I wish to be alone right now!" He added.

"Well, fine!" She snarled back. She couldn't find the right words to spit out at him, so instead she stormed to her room. She flung open the door and slammed it shut with a snap behind her. She leaned against it and lowered herself to the floor, where she sat unable to think of anything else but her fight with Drakken.

On the other side of town, Van Helsing and the guard named, Donald snuck into the lab of Professor Bortel. It was easier than usual seeing at there were no guards left to watch the place. Once they reached the control room, they saw all the cameras pointed at different locations around the spacious lab. Donald pressed a few buttons and quickly rewound one of the tapes.

"There he is!" He said pausing it on a still of Drakken. Van Helsing smiled. He had long black hair and scar just as the drunkard described. This was his vampire! Where had he seen him before? He looked so familiar, but he couldn't place him. Out of the corner of the screen, he noticed a woman with glowing green hands.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to her.

"I don't know. I think she was his girlfriend or something. She seemed to have some kind of control over him. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead right now." Donald explained.

"I see. Well, she's going to be a problem." He muttered to himself. Out in the hall they heard footsteps.

"We better go before someone catches us." Donald said running out the door, Van Helsing following close behind. He didn't need to be thrown in jail now of all times. Nikolaj slipped out of sight, away from Bortel's lab, and away from Donald, all too eager to find out who his latest "catch" as he called them, was going to be….

(Author's Note: Unexpected twist next chapter involving Kim and Ron.)


	6. Chapter 6

Furthering his research Van Helsing found a great deal more about his latest mission. He easily hacked into police and prison records and found out that the vampire he had been searching for was a local mad scientist named Dr. Drakken. Also, that his plans were constantly being foiled, not by the police, but by a girl name Kim Possible who was currently enrolled in college.

Sitting on his bed thinking, he rubbed his chin staring off into the wall. If he could somehow temporarily recruit this Kim Possible, maybe it would get him one step closer to killing Drakken. He typed in her name and up popped a website with the slogan. "She Can Do Anything." He raised an eyebrow. "Of course you can." He remarked scrolling down the page, looking at her list of solved cases. Towards the bottom of the page there was a file on each villain she defeated over the years. Originally he began looking for Drakken's folder, but saw a picture of the green girl, he clicked on it. Her picture appeared across the screen with her name in broad letters underneath. The page read:

Alias: Shego

_Original name: Unknown_

_Age: 27_

Not caring about her weight and height he hurriedly scrolled past searching for something more relevant that could be of some use to him. Finally, finding exactly what he was looking for he smiled and exclaimed, "Ah ha!"

_Currently working as the side-kick to Dr. Drakken. _

That's why she was with him, she was his side-kick! Somehow though, based on what he saw in that video there seemed to be something more. He was a vampire hunter, but he was no idiot. He began rubbing his chin again. Instead of contacting Kim Possible to inquire about some information on Drakken, perhaps he could use her to help him find Shego instead. If he got to Shego then he could get to Drakken. He rubbed his hands together momentarily satisfied at the plan that was unfolding…

In the lair, Shego found that she couldn't sleep. All she kept on doing was playing Drakken's words over in her head. How could he say that to her after all they had been through? He knew that she had problems expressing her emotions, especially when it came to things like love. In fact, she had never been before. Sure she had a few dates here and there, but they never really meant anything.

After a while, Shego got tired of being restless and feeling like a caged animal in her room, she decided to go for a little walk to think things over. Specifically her feelings for Drakken and what she should do. She really didn't want to leave. He needed her…or perhaps she needed him too. Why did this all seem so confusing?

She threw on a sweatshirt and quietly left her room, not wanting to disturb Drakken who was still working in his lab. She was just about to sneak past the lab to get to the door, when she heard his voice call to her. "Shego?" She closed her eyes and sighed, reluctantly walking in the lab. He had stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." She replied, rubbing her arm nervously. Drakken merely nodded his head and turned back to his work. He knew Shego needed her space. Without another word, she left and disappeared into the dark night.

She went for a walk throughout the town, peering into all the little shops. Walking alone she realized how much she missed Drakken's company. Even though he was known to rant and rave, he could be fun to be around too, and he was always so considerate of her. She stopped and looked at a coat in the window. It was a long double-breasted overcoat, green, with leather sleeves. She had one like it back at the lair. Drakken had gotten it for her for Christmas the previous year. She loved it! She wasn't quite sure how he knew she wanted it, but was grateful for it all the same. Looking at this coat in the window only made her miss him more. She was going to go back, but it was all different now.

At this moment, Van Helsing was standing out on the fire-escape enjoying the night air and smoking a cigarette. He had just flicked it away when he looked over and saw a lone figure walking in the night. He looked at his watch, 4:15 it read. He raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself, what an odd time to be walking around. He leaned over the railing to catch a better look at this person. After all his years in the field of vampire hunting he knew that it was best to check things out just in case. One less vampire out there in the world, the better. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look. He saw long black hair and a green hoodie. He smiled, suddenly realizing who this was. "Sweet." He said jumping down the fire-escape and landing on the pavement below. He cautiously approached her knowing of her powers and experience. She seemed highly trained in karate from what he saw on the tape. He crept up behind her and just as he was about to grab her, she turned around, grabbed his arm, and pushed him into a brick wall beside them. He chuckled. He loved a challenge. "Leave me alone!" Shego yelled, flaring up her hands.

"Not a chance." He said tackling her, but she was quick, and dodged him. They fought for a few moments, but Van Helsing got the best of her, and hit her over the head with a nearby rock. He dragged her up the fire-escape and into his room, where he handcuffed her to a chair. He sat across the room on his bed, waiting for her to wake.

She woke up a few minutes later, head throbbing. "Where am I?" She asked, her vision blurred.

"As if I would tell you." Van Helsing said with a laugh.

"Of course." Shego remarked trying to regain her senses. She looked around and saw that she was in an ordinary room, but there was something different about this room. She saw crosses scattered around and on the wall were notes and drawings. She stared at them for a few moments trying to make them out to see just who this guy was. Her eyes widened realizing that the drawings and notes taped to the wall were actually about vampires…and Drakken. She turned to face him.

"Who are you?!" She asked, her heart pounding. He got up and stood there, trying to decide whether he would tell her his identity or not.

"Well, I might as well tell you because I'm just going to kill you anyway. I'm Nikolaj Van Helsing, vampire hunter." He told her.

"Pleasure." Shego remarked. "What do you want?" She added. Van Helsing bent down in front of her.

"I think you know perfectly well what I want." He said in barely more than a whisper. Shego said nothing.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" He said leaning in closer to her face.

"Where is he?" She gagged. His breath smelled of alcohol and smoke, and he obviously hadn't brushed his teeth in a while.

"You honestly think I would tell you?" Shego growled.

"Yes."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because things could get very painful for you if you don't tell me." He stood up and walked towards his bag that lay across the room. "And I'll be honest I'm not one that enjoys hurting a woman, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do." He pulled out a big club from his bag and twirled it around in his hand.

Shego wriggled around in her chair, trying to escape, but the handcuffs were tight, so tight that it was beginning to cut off circulation making it difficult for her to use her powers. "I'll ask you again, where is he?" He asked lifting the club high above his head.

"I don't know." She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. He hit her hard in the shoulder. She hollered in pain.

"Oh, that was nothing." He began hitting her over and over again, but she still refused to say anything. "Tell me!" He growled in almost a demon-like voice, growing impatient. Finally, he gave up and tossed the club on the bed. Her body ached all over.

"Ready to tell me yet?" He said, wiping sweat off his brow. Shego spit blood from her mouth onto the floor. She titled her head back and squinted in pain. She had to get out of here and warn Drakken. She tried using her powers, but nothing worked…she was trapped.

On the long ride home, Wade beeped in on the car Kimmunicator. "Kim, I hate to bother you again, but I got something for you." He told her.

"What's up?" She asked, pulling the car over.

"Your site got a hit from a guy looking for Drakken. His message was very vague." He replied, pulling the message up for her to read.

"Odd." She remarked, quickly glancing at it.

"What do you think?" Wade asked, not sure what to think himself. Kim thought about it for a moment, then looked at Ron, who was actually fast asleep. "I'll go check up on this and see, after I drop Ron off at home. Thanks Wade." Kim said as the screen turned off. She felt horrible because Ron was so tired. He could barely make it throughout the night and she doubted he could make it through the day either. When Kim was sleeping he did his best to watch her to make sure she would be alright. He drank excessive amounts of soda and coffee, even though he didn't really drink much of them before. He got used to it though, anything was worth it for Kim. She knew he was trying his best and deserved a good rest. She could do just fine on her own for a few minutes while she went to see this guy. She pulled up in front of Ron's house and gently lifted him out of the car. Being a vampire made things like this easy for her. Unfortunately, by the time they got to the front door, he had woken up.

"Kim, what are you doing?" He stuttered, half-awake.

"Putting you to bed. You're exhausted." She told him.

"Oh." He said too tired to argue with her. She guided him up to his room and helped him into bed, where he instantly fell asleep. She watched him for a few minutes and then crept out of the room.

She jumped into the car and turned around heading towards the other end of town. Within minutes she pulled up outside an old hotel. Wade's face appeared across the screen.

"He's in room 12." He told her. "Be careful." He added feeling tense knowing Kim was very vulnerable right now. "I will." And with that she got out of the car and headed inside the hotel where she found room 12 at the very end of the upstairs hallway. She knocked at the door, but there was no answer. Once more no answer. Something was fishy about this.

Inside the room, Van Helsing stood there staring at the door. "Blast! That must be Kim Possible!" He exclaimed. Shego sat there blinking in confusion.

"Kim Possible?" She asked.

"Yes, I called her because I needed help to find you earlier." She sighed. Maybe Kim would get her out of this, she thought hopefully.

"Help!" Shego hollered, trying to get Kim's attention.

"Shut up!" Van Helsing hissed covering her mouth.

On the other side of the door, Kim stood there for a moment. Did she just hear Shego call for help? She stood back and kicked the door open. She ran inside and saw Shego sitting across the room, tied helplessly to a chair covered in blood. "Shego!" She gasped.

"Watch out!" Shego yelled, but it was too late. Van Helsing had knocked her over the head and knocked her unconscious. He shut the door behind him, locking it. He bent down next to Kim and reached inside her pocket pulling out the Kimmunicator.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked.

"Making a phone call." He replied turning on the screen and scrolling down her contact list, finally coming to a stop at the name Ron Stoppable. He knew from the website that he was her side-kick and would do anything for her. They were practically inseparable.

Ron lay in bed still sleeping enjoying a well-deserved rest, when suddenly his phone began to vibrate violently in his pocket waking him up. He forced open his eyes and looked at the screen. His vision still fairly blurry, but he could manage to make out who it was. Why was she calling him? He could have swore she was with him. He picked up and placed it against his ear. "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"I have Kim Possible. If you want her come to the Midnight Hotel now and I might just spare her life." Click.

Ron jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Normally, he wasn't one to break rules, but this was an exception. He grabbed his father's car keys and drove away as fast as he could. All kinds of things were running through his mind. Was she ok? What kind of danger was she in? He was terrified at what he would find at the hotel when he got there…

He pulled up in front of the hotel and took out his cellphone and called back Kim's number. He heard the person on the other end pick up. "I'm here." He told him.

"Good. I'm in room 12 and if you make a fuss Kim will die." He threatened. Ron got out of the car and ran inside the hotel all the way up the stairs to room 12, where he pushed open the door. He found Kim lying across the room, handcuffed to the metal desk in the room.

"Ron!" Kim gasped in tears.

"Kim!" He went to go towards her but a man stepped in front of him and pushed him back.

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so." He said waving his finger in front of Ron's face.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'll do anything." Van Helsing chuckled.

"I thought you would. I'll extend Kim's life if you tell me where Drakken is hiding." He requested.

"Extend? What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't expect me to let her live do you? She's a vampire!" He told Ron, grabbing Kim's hair and pulling at it.

"Stop it!" Ron yelled.

"Or what?" Van Helsing snickered. Ron fell silent. He didn't know what to do.

"Ron don't tell him!" Kim said flinching in pain from her hair being tugged at.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking down at the floor. Shego sighed in disgust.

"He's at the mansion across town on a hill. You can't miss it." Ron told him.

"Very good. I knew one of you would have to blab sooner or later." Nikolaj said letting go of Kim's hair. He unlocked Shego's handcuffs and dragged her out the door with him.

"Now, while I'm away you two will have long enough to say your goodbyes." He laughed and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"I'm sorry Kim." Ron said kneeling down next to Kim.

"It's alright. We'll figure a way out. We always do." Kim assured him trying to escape from the handcuffs.

"Let me think." She added. She thought for a moment. "I got an idea!"

About an hour later, Van Helsing pulled up in front of Drakken's lair. "Very fitting. You know, you guys really should have found some place a little more low key." He remarked pulling her out of the car. She struggled to get away, but he was too strong and she was too weak from the beating back in the hotel. When they reached the door, he saw that it could only be opened by being buzzed in by someone.

"Call him." Van Helsing ordered pressing the button, waiting for Drakken to answer.

A few moments later, Drakken's voice came over the intercom. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me." Shego answered.

A buzzer rang and the door slowly opened. Van Helsing pushed her inside. She landed on the floor. Van Helsing heard the door to the lab open and out stepped Drakken. "Shego! I've done it! I…"Before he could finish his eyes fell upon Shego lying on the floor, she was covered in blood and bruises.

He then up to the man before him and asked, "Who are you?" He stood there horrified.

"Nikolaj Van Helsing, vampire hunter." He said introducing himself and his occupation. Drakken staggered backward a little.

"Vampire hunter?" He gulped.

"Yes. Family business." Van Helsing said.

"Needless to say vampire hunting is in my blood." He laughed at his own little inside joke.

"I suppose it's me you want?" Drakken asked kneeling next to Shego. Van Helsing nodded and pulled Shego away from him.

"If you don't surrender, I will kill her. I know she's more to you than just a side-kick."

"How could someone like you possibly know that?" He asked folding his arms. It was a surprise to him that such a person that killed vampires for a living could understand something complicated like love.

"I can see it in your eyes." Drakken blushed and looked away.

"Well enough of that. Let's get down to business shall we?" Van Helsing said letting go of Shego. Van Helsing opened his bag and pulled out a stake and a hammer.

"This will only hurt for a second I assure you." He said placing it against Drakken's chest.

"I doubt that." Drakken said with a sneer.

With a sudden burst of energy Shego blew the handcuffs apart and shot a plasma bolt at Van Helsing knocking him across the room. Drakken ran to her side and helped her up.

"You've got to get out of here." He told her.

"Not a chance." Shego said with a smirk.

"How sweet it must be to have someone that dedicated to you." Van Helsing said strutting towards them, clutching the stake tightly in his hand. "So dedicated that I'm going to have to kill you both." He added reaching out for Drakken.

"No you're not!" Another voice rung out. It was Kim Possible and her side-kick. They stood in the doorway.

"You're going to have to go through us first." She yelled raising her fists, ready to fight.

Van Helsing chuckled. "Bring it on."

Kim leaped at Van Helsing knocking him to the ground. He went to punch her, but she dodged it, back-flipping off the wall and kicking him in the face as she went.

"Stoppable!" Drakken called out. Ron stood there stunned that he had actually remembered his name.

"What?" Ron asked, running towards them.

"Get Shego out of here."

"Right." Ron said holding onto Shego's arm.

"No, I won't go." Shego yelled pulling away.

"Everything will be alright. Just go." Drakken said pushing her away. "Please." He pleaded.

"I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it." Shego said pushing Ron aside.

Drakken sighed. "You're so stubborn!"

"It took you all this time to figure it out."

"It took me a long time to figure things out Shego." Drakken said grabbing her hand.

"Like what?" Shego asked. But before he could answer, Van Helsing tackled him to the ground with great force. Drakken elbowed him in the side of the face and pushed him off. He got up and grabbed Nikolaj up by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"I should kill you for what you did to Shego!" Drakken spat angrily in his face.

"I dare you." Nikolaj snickered.

"I can't." He said letting go of Van Helsing.

"Forgive me if I'm a little bit confused." He began. "But since you had no remorse killing that girl and you almost killed a security guard, why won't you kill me?" He asked.

"I'm not a vampire anymore." Drakken answered.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm cured. You're wasting your time Mr. Van Helsing." Drakken replied turning away and heading towards Shego, who seemed to be the most shocked of them all.

"You're lying! There is no cure for a vampire!" Van Helsing spat pointing at Drakken, but he ignored him, and concentrated on Shego. He pulled her close to him and held her tight. For once in a long time, he didn't crave blood.

"Are you really?" She asked.

"Yes." He said stroking her cheek gently.

"That means Kim will be able to go back to normal too right?" Ron said, feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Drakken nodded his head, still not taking his eyes off of Shego. "You hear that Kim?" Ron said running to Kim, hugging her tightly, tears of joy running down his face.

"Shego, there's something else I want to tell you." Drakken started.

"Mhm?" She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, and she had no intention of stopping it because she felt the same way too. Her feelings for him now stronger than ever. "I love…"

"Enough of this!" Van Helsing said leaping to his feet, bounding towards Drakken, stake held firmly in his grasp.

"Drakken look out!" Kim yelled, but it was too late. He came up behind Drakken and shoved the stake through his back. Blood splattered all over him and Shego. He shoved the stake even further through so that it nearly came out the other side.

Drakken fell to his knees. Shego watched in horror as she watched the life slowly begin to leave his eyes. She then turned to Van Helsing who stood there grinning triumphantly at himself. "I did it…" He said, all out breath, sweat pouring down his face. Shego reached out and lifted him up by his collar and flung him across the room. He fell to the floor with a thud, a crack rang out throughout the room. His arm was broken.

"Shego…" Kim said slowly walking towards her.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done. He was cured!" Shego snarled, spit flying out of her mouth. She raised her hand high in the air about to strike him, her hand flared up. The flame bigger than any of them had ever seen. Kim and Ron stood there in shock, frozen on the spot.

"Shego, don't." Drakken said, barely just alive. Shego let her arm fall to her side. She turned around and went back towards Drakken. She bent down beside him, lifted his head up, and placed it on her lap, stroking his hair aside.

"He will pay…" He said.

"People like him don't." Shego said glaring at Van Helsing, who was clutching his broken arm.

"Shego?" Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Shego asked trying her best not to cry.

"Everything. I never meant to hurt you. Perhaps I should have died…I guess this is my punishment for trying to change things…for trying to prevent what should have been." He said, coughing up some blood. He wanted to tell her something else, the real reason why he had made the potion in the first place, but it would only hurt her more. He didn't want to die in the first place because he didn't want to leave her. She was the only thing in his life that made him feel important. A thought suddenly occurred to Shego. If her powers cured Drakken, maybe it could again. She slowly pulled out the stake and tossed it aside.

"Sorry." She said, but he didn't flinch in pain at all. He could feel everything begin to fade away. Shego placed her hands on his chest and sent a plasma beam through his body. She could see the life fading from his eyes, but she tried again. It had to work, the wounds had already begun to heal. Just a few more times.

"Hang in there Drew." Shego said, feeling exhausted, but he didn't hear her. It was too late.

"C'mon!" She uttered trying once more, the wound had completely healed, but he had lost a lot of blood.

"Drew?" Shego said stroking the side of his face, but there was no response. Tears began pouring down her face uncontrollably. Her only friend, the one she cared about the most, was dead.

"Now, it's your turn." Van Helsing said getting up off the floor, heading towards Kim Possible. He tackled her to the ground, but because his arm was broken he struggled to fight back. Suddenly, as he tried to pin her down by her neck, she bit him on the wrist. She bit down harder till the bone nearly cracked. His blood tasted so good. She had waited a long time to taste blood and now that she finally did, she didn't want to stop.

"Kim!" Ron yelled trying to bring Kim back to her senses. Realizing what she was doing she stopped. Van Helsing fell backwards.

"You fool! What have you done?!" He gasped, the blood draining from his face as he slowly began to turn into a vampire himself.

"I'm sorry. It was just a reflex! I can't control it!" She explained. He got up and took off out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

"He deserved it." Shego said.

"Kim how could you? I know he was a bad guy but…" Ron began.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really couldn't help it." She said wiping her mouth. "You try being a vampire and then see how long it takes before you bite someone?" She added. Ron sighed and said nothing. There was an awkward silence.

"Yea, I guess you're right." He agreed giving her another hug.

"I think we should go home for a while." Kim pointed out, knowing that Shego would probably need some time alone.

"We'll come back later." She told Shego as she and Ron started towards the door. Shego said nothing, she didn't even notice that they left.

She didn't know what to do now that he was gone. Where would she go? Did it matter? He wouldn't be there.

"I love you." She said in a whisper, not that he would hear it. Suddenly, she felt his chest let out a big sigh. Drakken's eyes shot open as he gasped for air.

"Drew!?" He was alive! She couldn't believe it. Her plan worked! She couldn't contain herself any longer and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked her.

She pulled away and explained, "I saved you…with my powers. I wasn't about to let you die." He smiled and held her hand.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh, please. I didn't do it for you. You didn't pay me yet." She remarked. His chuckled, not believing her. Sarcasm was her defense mechanism, he figured right now she probably felt very vulnerable.

"I'll pay you after." He said leaning closer to her.

"After what?" She asked confused.

"This." And with that he kissed her. She was shocked. She always thought she would be the one that would kiss first. After a moment or two, she joined in deepening the kiss, only stopping to get a quick breather. Drakken thought that this would never happen to him, the geek who couldn't get a date finally won the heart of the only woman he ever really loved…


End file.
